


Восемьдесят часов, полет нормальный

by La_Signorina_Verdi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward morning after, Crack, First Time, Fluff, Hallucinations, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sleep Deprivation, Teensy Bit of Angst, Virgin Kylo Ren, accidental somnophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi/pseuds/La_Signorina_Verdi
Summary: Хакс регулярно откладывает отдых на потом. От недосыпа у него начинаются галлюцинации — явный сигнал, что пора спать. Однажды ему привиделось нечто абсолютно неправдоподобное. Хаксу ни на секунду не пришло в голову, что это происходит на самом деле…





	Восемьдесят часов, полет нормальный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eighty Hours and Counting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788131) by [squire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire). 



> Мы с Huxology обсуждали мои давние эксперименты в сфере депривации сна, и разговор неизбежно перешел в русло «А что если Хакс…»  
> Писать это было очень весело. Надеюсь, вы тоже посмеетесь :)

Генерал Хакс обходит мостик, останавливаясь у каждого рабочего места. Кажется, будто воздух вокруг него искрится энергией. Генерал говорит отрывисто, чеканя слова с невероятной скоростью. Офицеры на мостике один за другим выпрямляют спины, с ужасом в глазах ожидая приближения Хакса, и почти рефлекторно принимаются работать с удвоенной скоростью.

Один из штурмовиков, стоящих внизу, у основания мостика, осторожно наклоняется к соседу.

— Он был здесь во время моей вчерашней смены и в ночную тоже никуда не уходил, если верить Пятерке.

Второй штурмовик поворачивается к нему, наклонив шлем набок.

— Что, один из _этих_ дней?

— Ага, — кивает первый с видом знатока.

  
***

Прошло уже больше семидесяти часов. Сейчас Хакс находится в мерцающей стадии, как он сам её называет. Самочувствие отличное.

Он не часто прибегает к крайним мерам. Ну, не слишком часто. Хакс знает, что для поддержания оптимальной работы мозга необходим отдых, и обычно живёт в соответствии с суточными циклами на борту "Добивающего". Спит и бодрствует так же, как и весь остальной экипаж. Но порой работы накапливается слишком много, и, в очередной раз оторвав взгляд от стола, генерал обнаруживает, что до следующей смены остался час. Ложиться уже бессмысленно: после короткого сна мозг будет работать ещё хуже. Иногда случается что-нибудь непредвиденное (или в голову Верховному лидеру приходит идея, требующая изменения курса, или криффов Кайло Рен внезапно требует доставить его куда-то для выполнения задания, или — что еще хуже — у Рена нет никакого задания, и ему становится скучно). Цикл сменяется следующим, а Хакс так и не успевает поспать.

Сложнее всего выдержать вторые двадцать четыре часа, когда почти любая горизонтальная поверхность кажется отличной кандидатурой на роль кровати, и только тяжесть положения не дает Хаксу уронить голову и закрыть глаза. Иногда он сдаётся уже на этой стадии, послав все проблемы куда подальше, падает в постель и вырубается часа на три.

Но стоит ему преодолеть пятидесятичасовую отметку... Внутри будто срабатывает переключатель. Хакс больше не чувствует усталости. Не засыпает на ходу. Наоборот, он бодр, энергия бьёт через край, нервные окончания перегружены. Весь его организм продолжает функционировать лишь из страха перед тем, что может случиться, если один из органов подведет. Зрение становится туннельным: в центре фокус резкий, а цвета мучительно яркие, зато предметы на периферии окутаны мерцающей дымкой. На этой стадии Хакс не смог бы уснуть, даже если бы попытался. Глаза отказываются закрываться.

В этом состоянии он наиболее продуктивен. Подчиненные, будто учуяв окружающее Хакса адреналиновое облако, тоже начинают работать эффективнее. Он не знает, вдохновляет ли их его пример, или экипаж просто боится, что генерал может в любой момент снести всем головы в приступе неконтролируемого гнева. Наверное, второе, решает он, встретив в зеркале дикий взгляд своих широко раскрытых, покрасневших глаз.

Расплата за подобные выходки неизбежна и каждый раз приближается очень быстро. Через восемьдесят-девяносто часов рассасываются последние молекулы адреналина, и природа берет свое. Один раз Хакс отрубился прямо в коридоре и чуть не угодил прямиком в шлюз. Теперь он такого не допускает и уходит спать раньше. Сигналом обычно становятся галлюцинации — последний крик о помощи от измученного мозга. Они появляются примерно около восьмидесяти четырех часов, и когда Хакс замечает, например, Миллисент, гуляющую по мостику в фуражке лейтенанта Митаки, он знает, что пора отправляться спать.

Хакс прекрасно осознает, что рискует причинить непоправимый вред мозгу, но где-то в глубине души эти галлюцинации его забавляют. Он никогда не стал бы злоупотреблять веществами лишь для того, чтобы добиться измененного состояния сознания, но есть некий азарт в том, чтобы достичь того же исключительно за счет силы воли и химических процессов собственного организма.

***

Хакс направляется в ангар, когда представшее перед ним зрелище заставляет его замереть на месте. Навстречу ему движется знакомая ссутуленная фигура ходячей катастрофы по имени Кайло Рен. Капюшон его драного плаща откинут. Шлем магистр несет под мышкой.

Хакс уверен, что восемьдесят часов еще не прошли, но эта смена выдалась особенно тяжелой. Видимо, мозг решил выслать предупреждение раньше, чем обычно. Потому что Хакс ни за что не поверит, что это гнусное создание, внушающее ужас и регулярно сеющее хаос на корабле, является обладателем столь юного лица с большими глазами и мягкими губами. Генерал невольно издает смешок. Такой шикарной галлюцинации у него еще не было.

Грохочущие шаги обрываются. Рен вскидывает взгляд в поисках источника смеха. При виде генерала его глаза широко раскрываются в почти комическом изумлении. Рука, придерживающая маску, неуверенно дергается. Потом Рен повыше приподнимает подбородок — неровный, скошенный, слегка дрожащий — и надменно хмурится.

— Что смешного? — О нет, даже голос его звучит абсолютно неправдоподобно. Сочный, манящий, сексуальный. В общем, он совершенно не вяжется с образом Кайло Рена. Хакс снова хихикает, в восторге от этой абсурдной галлюцинации. А что, он, пожалуй, был бы не против слушать этот бархатный голос вместо хрипа гребаного модулятора, особенно если к голосу прилагаются такие соблазнительные губы…

Удивленно моргнув — _о звезды, эти дрожащие реснички!_ — Рен замирает, приоткрыв рот.

— «Соблазнительные»… Что? Осторожно, генерал, я слышу ваши мысли. — Предупреждение, произнесенное таким неуверенным тоном, звучит слабовато.

— Ну разумеется, — с восторженным смехом соглашается Хакс, — вы же в буквальном смысле у меня в голове, Рен.

— Это я могу, — соглашается галлюцинация, а потом, словно спохватившись добавляет: — А что, вы не против?

О да, эта галлюцинация просто совершенство. Тактичный Рен. Поистине абсурдный плод воображения. Скрестив руки на груди, Хакс качает головой.

— И что мне с вами делать? — спрашивает он вслух. Вопрос риторический, но, вопреки всякой логике — разумеется, ведь галлюцинациям логика не указ — Рен отвечает. Точнее, пытается, краснея и запинаясь.

— Делать… со мной?

— Признаться, я надеялся, что продержусь дольше, но, увидев ваше прекрасное лицо, понимаю, что сопротивляться бесполезно. Ну, а звук вашего голоса заставил меня принять окончательное решение, — продолжает озвучивать свои мысли Хакс. Так и есть: в реальности голос Рена звучит крайне отталкивающе. Логично, что мозг генерала синтезировал эту звуковую оргию, чтобы хоть чем-то порадовать его измученный слух.

— «Продержитесь дольше»… — едва слышно повторяет Рен, хмуря брови, а потом его лицо проясняется, так что Хакс живо представляет, как у него над головой вспыхивает яркая лампочка догадки. Щеки магистра краснеют еще сильнее, а потом он вдруг улыбается, глядя на Хакса из-под длинных ресниц.

— Мой милый генерал, зачем же было так себя мучить! Но, скажите, что за решение вы приняли?

— В постель, разумеется, что же еще? — весело отвечает Хакс. Теперь ничего другого не остается, если только он не хочет отключиться прямо на месте. Рен едва не роняет шлем, и Хакс снова издает смешок.

— Ох, генерал… Не ожидал от вас такой прямоты.

— В отличие от вас, я умею вовремя признать поражение, — насмешливо тянет Хакс, а потом вдруг понимает, что воображаемый Рен, похоже, с ним флиртует.

Рен. Флиртует. С ним. Генерал поражается изобретательности собственного мозга. Похоже, он действительно очень устал, раз уж его аварийный тормоз вытворяет такие фокусы.

— Я с вами не воюю. — Рен подходит ближе, прикусывая нижнюю губу, а потом, устыдившись, опускает взгляд. — Ну, теперь — нет.

А что, Хаксу понравился бы такой Рен — неуверенный, смиренный, обходительный. Намного лучше, чем настоящий — излишне напористый и несговорчивый. Поэтому генерал решает воспользоваться возможностью, хватает Рена за драную накидку и притягивает к себе. Материал наощупь подозрительно реалистичный. Впрочем, у Хакса всегда были очень проработанные галлюцинации.

— О, лорд Рен, — выдыхает он и с восторгом замечает, как вздрагивают эти полные губы от невесомого прикосновения, — мне кажется, на этот раз я победил.

***

Едва дверь каюты закрывается, Рен набрасывается на него, как гигантский черный осьминог. Хакс сам не знал, какие сюрпризы прячутся в глубине его собственного мозга. Если бы он хоть раз попытался представить, как их с магистром отношения перейдут в более… дружеское русло (более приятное, чем нынешняя неизменно колючая вражда) — а он не пытался, нет уж, спасибо! — то вообразил бы нечто совсем иное. Что-то, что сочеталось бы с аурой опасности, которая окружает рыцаря Рен: ловкий хищник, преследующий свою цель, темная сексуальная энергия, извращенные, даже опасные фетиши. Но эта галлюцинация явно вознамерилась полностью исказить оригинал, поэтому Хаксу достался переполненный энтузиазмом возбужденный щенок.

Неловкие пальцы теребят пряжку ремня, а в рот проникает горячий язык. Совершенно очевидно, что Рен понятия не имеет, что делать. Его язык больше напоминает дергающегося моллюска, и Хакс уже чувствует, как по подбородку течет слюна. Слышится треск ткани. Рен, выругавшись, прикусывает губу Хакса. Судя по тому, что он тут же извиняется, это было ненамеренно.

Генерал начинает злиться на себя. Мало того, что собственный мозг подсунул ему главную занозу в заднице в виде галлюцинации, так еще и удовольствия никакого. Но еще больше Хакса бесит тот факт, что эта неуклюжесть отчего-то вызывает у него умиление. Воображаемый Рен искренне воодушевлен и исполнен старания. Его открытость задевает какую-то струну, спрятанную глубоко в душе генерала, и, как ни странно, он чувствует, что начинает возбуждаться.

Кровь закономерно устремляется в нижнюю часть тела, и нехватка сна тут же напоминает о себе. Процесс запущен, и его не остановить. Мерцание на периферии поля зрения наконец тает, а кровать манит все сильнее. Но в то же время, Хаксу очень хочется узнать, как далеко зайдет эта галлюцинация. Какие еще абсурдные идеи сгенерирует его мозг.

Мозг не разочаровывает, и взору генерала предстает укороченный топ, дополненный — не поверите! — подтяжками. Все это обнаруживается под многочисленными слоями ткани, которая теперь разбросана по полу в спальне Хакса. Генерал снова не может сдержать смех.

— Что такого? Это, вообще-то, практично, — возражает Рен, надувшись. Теперь, когда магистр заявится к нему с очередным дурацким требованием, Хакс будет представлять эту насупленную мордочку.

— Раньше я не замечал за тобой стремления к практичности, — отвечает Хакс, усмехнувшись, позволяя повалить себя на кровать. Его разгоряченная кожа касается прохладных простыней, и генерал понимает, что через несколько минут окончательно провалится в сон.

— Твою же… Хакс, ты… Можно… — бормочет Рен, переворачивая Хакса лицом вниз и подсовывая подушку ему под бедра. Его движения одновременно неуверенные и лихорадочные. У Хакса тяжелеют руки и ноги, и он уже не в состоянии двигаться. Глаза закрываются, поэтому он просто лениво раздвигает бедра и прячет лицо в подушку.

— О Сила, Хакс, ты такой… — Похоже, Рен переживает какой-то внутренний кризис, а может, просто не знает, где взять смазку. Собрав остатки сил, Хакс приподнимает руку и указывает на прикроватную тумбочку. Звук открывающегося ящика, щелчок крышки, а потом его задницы касаются скользкие и _охренеть какие холодные_ пальцы. Твою мать, а. Эта галлюцинация одновременно изумляет и тревожит своей реалистичностью. Даже воображаемый Рен в итоге оказался невоспитанным нахалом.

— Тебе… тебе нравится? Хакс?

— М-м, — тихо стонет генерал. Не то чтобы ему нравилось — Рен ничего толком не делает, слишком много внимания уделяет самому краю, не проникая глубже, а жаль, пальцы-то у него длинные. Но он двигает ими беспорядочно и все никак не попадает в нужную точку. С другой стороны, нельзя сказать, что ощущения ужасные, а полувставший член Хакса приятно трется о подложенную под бедра подушку. Два толстых пальца в заднице — не самая худшая галлюцинация.

Потом они сменяются горячим членом Рена, которые неуверенно тычется между ягодиц под неправильным углом. Да твою же мать, думает Хакс, неужели ему достался генератор галлюцинаций с мазохистскими наклонностями? Иначе зачем он наделил воображаемого Рена таким дрыном, которым тот, ко всему прочему, совсем не умеет пользоваться? Потом на крохотном участке мозга, который еще не успел погрузиться в сон, вспыхивает слабый сигнал тревоги — _крифф, больно_ — но в это мгновение последняя молекула адреналина в крови рассасывается, и сон настигает Хакса, будто удар по голове. Если бы сейчас его пятки принялась жевать банта, он бы и то не заметил. Блаженно вздохнув, Хакс окончательно закрывает глаза и отключается.

 

***

— О звезды, Хакс, ты такой тугой, — стонет Кайло Рен, а потом, ахнув, едва не падает на генерала, потому что тот вдруг расслабляется, становится мягким и податливым и принимает член почти на всю длину. Кайло начинает опасаться, что все закончится, не успев начаться. Все оказалось прямо как в его фантазиях. Даже лучше.

Генерал без формы такой же стройный, как в ней, весь сотканный из изысканных линий. У него веснушки по всему телу — Кайло приходит в восторг от этого открытия. И в то же время Хакс в постели совсем не такой, каким Кайло его представлял. Чопорный, язвительный генерал с насмешливой ухмылкой словно растворился. Этот Хакс совсем другой: кокетливый, игривый, нежный. В постели же он становится совершенно бесстыдным и обольстительным и мурлычет от каждого движения. Кайло так долго не продержится. И действительно, через жалкие пару минут Кайло кончает в мягкую, теплую задницу Хакса. В мозгу будто происходит короткое замыкание, напрочь выжигающее все нейроны. В последний раз так хорошо ему было… Да никогда не было.

Отдышавшись, он гладит Хакса по бедрам и вдруг запоздало вспоминает, что хороший любовник должен позаботиться о том, чтобы партнер тоже получил удовольствие. Кайло прижимается к веснушчатой спине.

— Хакс? Тебе было хорошо? Ты… Хакс?

Лежащий под ним генерал вовсе не мурлычет. Он сопит.

 — Хакс! Ты что, издеваешься?..

Кайло принимается трясти его за плечо. Безрезультатно. Потом приподнимает бедра Хакса и щупает член: все еще наполовину твердый. Кайло сжимает его на пробу. Генерал не реагирует. Кайло отдергивает руки, будто обжегшись.

— Твою мать...

***

Хакс не знает, что его разбудило, но, проснувшись, мозг тут же проводит стандартную проверку состояния организма и отмечает несколько странностей.

Во-первых, он накрыт одеялом, которым Хакс никогда не накрывается, не подложив под него простыню. Оно старое, мамина работа. Нежную шерсть легко испортить телесными жидкостями.

Во-вторых, его редко беспокоит утренняя эрекция, но на этот раз у него стоит крепче карбонита.

В-третьих, задница ноет. И, к слову о телесных жидкостях, на бедрах засохло что-то липкое. Прошлая ночь явно прошла весело — если и не для него, то для кого-то другого точно.

Эта мысль наконец подталкивает его к воспоминаниям о случившемся, и Хакс замирает в искренней надежде, что на этот раз у него все-таки галлюцинация.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

С большой неохотой Хакс открывает один глаз. Никаких сомнений: его ежедневный мучитель, только что превратившийся в худший ночной кошмар, лежит рядом в генеральской постели во всем своем обнаженном великолепии.

У настоящего Кайло Рена, как ни странно, все такие же пухлые губы и большие глаза. И — что уже более реалистично — сейчас эти глаза явно пытаются прожечь дырку в потолке.

— Ты, — произносит Хакс, понимая, как глупо это звучит, и чувствуя себя еще глупее.

— Ты отрубился прямо подо мной, — гневно выплевывает Рен. Похоже, он уже несколько раз прокрутил в голове будущий спор еще до пробуждения Хакса.

Тот хмурится. То есть, после всех непристойностей, имевших место вчерашней ночью, Рена больше всего волнует _это_?

— Ну… — Откашлявшись, Хакс решает перевести стрелки: — Если б ты трахнул меня, как настоящий лорд ситхов, я бы, может, и не уснул.

Рен закрывает глаза.

— Я не ситх, — цедит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Поверь, я заметил, — насмешливо тянет Хакс. Рен отвечает отчетливым скрежетом зубов и возвращается к прежнему занятию, то есть прожиганию потолка взглядом.

— Как можно проспать тринадцать часов подряд? — ни с того ни с сего спрашивает он после недолгого молчания. В его голосе слышится искреннее любопытство.

Ого. Теперь понятно, почему Хаксу так сильно хочется отлить. Он встает и направляется в санузел каюты, где заодно смывает неприятные последствия прошедшей ночи. В голову вдруг приходит картина: Рен накрывает отключившегося генерала одеялом и тринадцать часов сторожит его, точно верный, напуганный щенок. Приходится задавить эту мысль. Хакс надевает халат и выходит в спальню. Рен, криффов нахал, все еще сидит в постели. По-прежнему голый.

— Дуться дальше можешь в собственной каюте, — прозрачно намекает Хакс. Рен обращает на него возмущенный взгляд.

— Ты сам меня пригласил!

Хакс вздыхает. Вот сейчас будет неловко.

— Я думал, что ты галлюцинация.

По лицу Рена видно, как кусочки головоломки складываются в единую картину. На глазах у Хакса словно рушатся стены замка — одна за другой.

 — Я не спал около восьмидесяти часов к тому моменту, когда увидел тебя. Обычно галлюцинации начинаются позже, но ты выглядел так…

— Соблазнительно, — тихо заканчивает Рен. — Так ты думал. Мысленно называл меня красивым. Очаровательным. Сексуальным. Сказал, что надеялся продержаться дольше… Я подумал, что… Что… Твою же мать, почему я сразу не догадался!

Он вскакивает с кровати и принимается собирать вещи. Такой большой. Мускулистый. Неловкий. Очаровательный. Так, последнее вычеркнуть.

— Да ладно, Рен, — не выдержав, срывается Хакс, — как будто ты всерьез мог подумать, что я, будучи в здравом уме, согласился бы переспать с тобой!

Он тут же понимает, что сказал что-то неправильное. Рен сжимается, будто от удара, и белеет, как полотно. Потом выпрямляется, напряженно, не поворачиваясь к Хаксу, и натягивает штаны. Подтяжки болтаются по бокам, жалкие и нелепые, и Хакс чувствует себя точно так же — жалким и нелепым. Рен трясущимися руками прижимает к груди накидку.

— Подумать только, — говорит он. Его дрожащий голос звучит тихо и _неправильно_. — Я лишился девственности с человеком, который подаст на меня жалобу за изнасилование…

Так, стоп, что? Крифф. Стоп-стоп-стоп. Хакс в несколько шагов пересекает комнату и заслоняет собой дверь, пока Рен, чего доброго, не сбежал.

— Не подам, — возражает он, сглотнув. Рен не смотрит ему в глаза, но подбородок у него дрожит. Какой он все-таки очаровательный. Твою ж мать.

— У тебя правда это в первый раз?

Рука Рена дергается к поясу, где он обычно носит меч. Хакс как никогда рад тому, что сейчас его сокомандующий раздет.

— Я думал, ты заметил, — отвечает Рен, передразнивая недавние слова Хакса. Сквозь напускной сарказм проглядывает искреннее отчаяние.

Хакс понимает, что пропал. Генералами Первого ордена в тридцать четыре года просто так не становятся. Только если ты маниакально озабочен тем, чтобы везде быть первым. Первый ученик курса. Первый, кто закончил программу на два года раньше срока. Первый, кого назначили командовать новейшим звездным разрушителем орденского флота.

— По-моему, я уже слишком задержался, — бормочет Рен, пытаясь обойти Хакса и выбраться из каюты. Генерал хватает его за руку. Какие приятные мускулы. Определенно, здесь есть потенциал.

— Не спеши, Рен. — Он делает глубокий вдох. — У меня есть еще два стандартных цикла заслуженного отдыха, и я не припомню, чтобы твоя деятельность когда-либо подчинялась расписанию. Я выспался. А ты все еще выглядишь весьма… соблазнительно.

Рен прижимает ком из одежды к груди, прячась за ней, как за щитом. Однако руку Хакса сбросить не спешит.

— Ты говоришь это потому, что у тебя стояк, а я уже наполовину раздет, — огрызается он.

— А кто виноват в том, что у меня стояк? — пожимает плечами Хакс.

— Ты меня презираешь. — Это утверждение, хоть и весьма прямолинейное, звучит неуверенно.

— Сами подумайте, лорд Рен, — возражает Хакс, проводя рукой по его плечу и запуская пальцы в длинные шелковистые волосы. — Если бы вы и впрямь казались мне таким уж отвратительным, стал бы я вас соблазнять — пусть даже в воображении?

Второй поцелуй выходит намного лучше, чем первый. Похоже, Рен, вопреки всем ожиданиям, вполне обучаем. Потенциал, думает Хакс. Да, потенциал определенно есть.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Как и большинство моих крэк-фиков, этот написан на основе личного опыта. Не в том смысле, что я переспала со своим заклятым врагом, думая, что он галлюцинация, - нет уж, спасибо. Просто однажды я решила выяснить, как долго смогу продержаться без сна. Как выяснилось, восемьдесят часов (про мерцающую стадию - все правда). Потом я заснула на ходу. Это произошло в зоопарке, куда мы поехали всей семьей. Я чуть не упала в канаву (точнее, наполненный водой ров, отделяющий посетителей от загона с верблюдами). Меня отнесли в машину, отвезли домой, переодели в пижаму и положили в кровать. Я все это время спала и проснулась только через девятнадцать часов.
> 
> От переводчика: Переведено для [ elan_cosplay ](https://gingerstarfox.tumblr.com/), крутого косплеера и просто котика, который слишком много работает :D


End file.
